


Fostering an Alpha

by liliaeth



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, dub con, turning an alpha into an omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that it's dangerous to foster a non related Alpha. Young Alphas need an Alpha to teach them control and restraint. When Jensen starts losing control after being fostered by the Padaleckis, Jared seizes on the only solution he can find for Jensen to be allowed to stay with them, by turning him into his Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fostering an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontwant_candy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=idontwant_candy).



> A huge thank you to rose_the_hat for being willing to beta this and all the hard work she's done to make it at least readable.

Jared stood behind the door, desperate to listen in on his parents argument, and unable to hear more than the occasional word as they were muffled by the wooden door. He clenched his fists as he pushed himself up against the door. He wanted to go in, yell at them. It wasn’t Jensen’s fault. hey had to give him another chance.

The teen remembered when Jensen had joined their family. The kid had been nine years old, and had already been passed on by several foster parents. Jen was a scrawny little boy, with beautiful green eyes, if it weren’t for his scent, Jared would have thought the kid was an Omega. But Jensen wasn’t that lucky.

Jensen was thirteen now, at that age where a young Alpha was getting ready to pop his knot and take his first small steps into adulthood. Jared remembered when he’d been that age. It had been an exciting time for him. His proud father had taken him along to his favorite restaurant and the two of them had spent the night watching football on the big screen. He had even allowed Jared to have his first taste of beer, just to show how grown up he was.

But he hadn’t been a foster child like Jensen. That made all the difference.

Parents were essential to a young Alpha’s discipline, to keep them in line and stop them from harming others. Oh sure, he had Jared’s parents looking after him. And God knew that they had tried. They’d done more than most foster parents would have. For one thing, they’d taken him in when most wouldn’t have risked doing so. Not for a non-related Alpha. But no matter how much they cared about Jensen and wanted the best for him, they lacked the biological bond to work against the hormones in his system.   
Jared touched the scratch on his face. It happened so fast. It wasn’t Jensen’s fault, not really. 

The family had a weely chore list, rotating the jobs between the kids; since Megan was staying over with a friend, Gerald had ordered Jared and Jensen to do the dishes. It wasn’t a big job, and normally Jensen loved doing them alongside Jared, teasing one another as one washed and the other dried. Only this time, something snapped in Jensen’s head.  
Jared tried to calm him down, telling him it wasn’t a big deal, and that’s when Jensen had lashed out, the younger boy’s nails cutting his face. It barely even bled. Gerald rushed forward and grabbed the boy to hold him off from doing worse until Jensen’s rage calmed down. Once it had, Jensen had stared at his hands and almost attacked himself in remorse. Jared had run up to him, holding him tight, telling him it was okay. That it had to be okay. But Jared had seen his mom’s face when Jensen had lashed out. How long before something worse happened and Mom and Dad saw Jensen as a threat to him or Megan? How long before they had to send him to an Alpha home, the worst hell imaginable.  
Jensen was small for his age and worst of all, he was pretty. Hell, he’d be gorgeous for an Omega, all wide green eyes and thick lips. How long would it take before one of the out of control Alpha kids at the home decided that the young boy wasn’t meant to be an Alpha. 

Jared heard the stories, just like everyone else. Alpha homes were the worst of the worst. Dozens of young uncontrolled Alphas, living under tight discipline in an attempt to keep them from being a threat to society at large and somehow only making things worse. Rumor had it that the counselors at the place didn’t even care if some of the smaller kids got turned, not if it kept the larger ones calmer to have a hole or two to fuck and work out their issues on.

Sending Jensen into a place like that, would be akin to throwing fresh meat to a pack of starving wolves. Jensen was kind, caring, sensitive even; especially for an Alpha. He could handle himself; he wasn’t a weakling, but there’s no way he was vicious enough to go up against an entire pack of Alphas if they decided to make him their bitch. 

A pack like that wouldn’t care about claiming an Omega. They’d just use him up, treat him as a toy, tear him to pieces and throw him away after they’d ruined him. Then what?   
On the surface Omegas had equal rights, an Omega could go to school, get a job, and have their own life. But everyone knew that nobody would hire an Omega without an Alpha protector, not unless they wanted a hole to fuck on the side. And school without an Alpha to sign on the loan with them? The very idea was ridiculous. Most homeowners wouldn’t even rent to unclaimed Omegas, and no judge would uphold a contract signed by an uncollared Omega. It was wrong as hell, but it was the way the world worked. Jared couldn’t ignore it, no matter how much he wanted things to be different. Half the reason he wanted to get into law school in the first place was so he could make the world a better place. 

God, even if by some miracle, Jensen got through the Alpha home without getting turned; even if the place didn’t destroy him, even if he was still fundamentally the same he was now, he’d still be tossed out onto the streets the day he turned eighteen. He’d have no prospects, and no one to help him. All of society would think he was a criminal wastrel and a potential threat. No one would care that it wasn’t his fault, no one would ever see beyond the stamp of Alpha Home reject, forcing him into life as a criminal, making it even less likely for employers to give him a chance. And then people wondered why those boys never amounted to anything.  
Jared pushed against the door again, realizing a second to late that he’d pushed too hard, as it gave in and opened up a crack. He barely managed to keep a hold of the door handle so his mom and dad wouldn’t notice.

Jared held his breath as his mom spoke. Finally loud enough for him to actually hear what she was saying.

“There’s no other choice, Gerald. Not if we want to keep them safe, all of them. You know I’m right.”

Dad stopped pacing around, the sound of his footsteps falling silent.His voice sounded defeated as he spoke.“I know, just give him till tomorrow Sherri, just one more day before…”

Jared ran up the stairs, refusing to listen to any more of it. Just one more night, one more night to save Jensen. But how? Tears fell from his eyes, down his cheeks in a scalding path as he tried to think of a way out and unable to come up with one. He entered the room he shared with Jensen

“Jared?” Jensen looked up at him from the bottom of the bunkbed. He seemed so small, just a kid, wearing a Batman shirt, hiding under the covers. Jared could smell the salt of dried tears on the other boy’s pillow.

Jared tried to wipe his own tears away before Jensen could see them, trying to pretend that everything was fine. He was supposed to be the older one here, three years older than Jensen, the big brother. God, he’d promised Jensen four years ago, that he’d do anything to protect him. And he’d wanted to, wanted to be the big brother to Jensen, that Jeff had been for him, but he’d failed at that. Now all he could do was let Jensen lean on him. 

“I didn’t mean to do it.” Jensen whispered. His eyes were red, as he rubbed his fingers over his eyes, sitting there the way he did when he tried look big and strong, copying the Alpha men around them. Jared wanted to tell him that it was fine to cry. That being strong didn’t mean you had to be stoic. But he couldn’t find the words to say that.

“I know you didn’t, Jen, so does Dad.” Jensen rolled his eyes, he stared up at the scratch on Jared’s face. God, Jared wanted to tell him that it was nothing, that he’d had far worse during recess in kindergarten. But Jensen was too upset to care about that.

“I just couldn’t… I couldn’t stop myself.”

Jared sat down on the bed with him, placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Jensen was so delicate. The tears only made him look more beautiful. If only he was an Omega. Then Mom and Dad wouldn’t worry about Jensen being a threat. If Jensen were an Omega, Jared could claim him and keep him forever. If Jensen were…

“I’m scared, Jared.” Jensen’s voice shook on the words. “What if your mom and dad want me gone?”

Jared didn’t answer in words. He pulled Jensen closer to him and kept thinking.

If Jensen were an Omega before Dad came to get him in the morning, Jensen would be safe, Jared would keep him safe because he’d be Jared’s, wearing Jared’s mark and collar and Jared would never let him go. 

That would mean turning Jensen, taking away his rights, and the essence of who he was. How could Jared even think of doing that even as much as he wanted Jensen to be his? 

“There’s a way,” he whispered. “A way so they can’t.. so they can’t take you away.“

Jensen gazed up at him with hope. “How?”

“If you’re… .Right now, it’s the Alpha inside of you that’s causing trouble. That’s making Mom… scared.” Jared whispered both their fear, he could see Jensen cringe as he said it out loud. 

“But if you weren’t an Alpha, if you were…”

“An Omega.” Jensen pulled away from him, pushing himself in the corner of the bunk bed, pushing himself up against the one poster that he’d brought with him when he’d moved in here, into Jared’s room, their room now, his face hidden in the shadows. “You want to turn me.”

“No!” Jared protested. _Yes!_ His inner mind screamed. _God yes!_ Jared hated that selfish part of him that screamed for him to just do it; take Jensen and make him his. “Maybe, if it could save you.”

He wished Jensen would look at him, so he’d know if Jensen hated him for suggesting it. 

“You don’t have to, Jensen. You know I wouldn’t force you. I just… if you were mine, then there’s no way Mom and Dad would make you go. You’d be my responsibility, mine to look after.” _Mine, only mine._ “You’d be safe.”

“But I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t be Alpha anymore.” Jensen held on to his legs, his voice sounded so broken.

“I know.” Jared tried to push down the voice inside of him that was cheering at the very thought of owning the beautiful boy.

“How long…?”

“I heard my parents talking, they said… they said they’d give you until tomorrow, that they’d…”  
Jensen was trembling and Jared wanted to pull him closer, hug him, and tell him it was going to be fine. That no matter what, Jared would stand up for him. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to , not if his parents thought different . It was how parents managed to keep control of their Alpha offspring in the first place.

“How? How do we do this?” 

Jared wasn’t sure how to answer. He knew the basics of course, every kid did. Hell, Jared still remembered the story that had spread last year of some bullies a few counties over who’d been pissed off with a kid in their class for screwing up the grade curve. They’d attacked the boy after school, forced him to swallow their come. In the end, the doctors had had to ensure the turning was finished, because it had gone too far to reverse. 

The boys had been suspended for a month, while their victim had ended up mated to the doctor that had turned him. The Alpha, who’d been rather traditional, hadn’t even allowed the boy to finish high school.

Jared knew he’d never make Jensen give up on school? Jensen was better than that, deserved better than that. Jared would just… He’d drop out of school and take a job himself if that’s what it took to support Jensen’s every need. He’d do whatever he had to.

“I think… I think it’s best if you swallow some of my come first. Let it start altering you, so it’s easier when I …” Jensen blushed, looking embarrassed the way Jared had last seen him when Jared had found him reading one of Jared’s porn magazines. That nice crimson look that made his freckles stand out even more. It only made him even prettier. Jared had to fight the urge to throw the boy down and take him right then and there. 

“So my body doesn’t fight back when you fuck me, you mean.” There was a note of rebellion, along with spite underlining his words. Jared couldn’t blame him.  
Jensen gazed at him, tears filling his eyes. Jared’s inner Alpha was screaming victory. They were going to do this, and Jared had to dig to find the control not to show Jensen just how much he wanted this, not to scare the boy even more than he already was.

It should have been awkward. Brothers weren’t supposed to think of their little brothers as someone to have sex with, blood or no blood. But he’d given up on trying to tell his dick that ages ago. Instead he felt his hard on pushing up against his zipper, making it a relief when he finally pulled it down. There was still too much fabric between him and Jensen, so he pulled out his dick as quickly as he could without scraping it past the metal of the zipper. Jensen’s eyes grew wide as he stared down at Jared’s pride and joy, the boy’s breath hitched, Jared imagined that it was at the thought of where Jared’s knot would end up eventually. It was far more arousing than it ought to be. But then it wasn’t like his inner Alpha was all that quiet about what it wanted to do to the younger boy in the room.

It’s not like Jared hadn’t heard the stories. No matter how hot it was to fuck a born Omega, there was nothing compared to fucking an Omega you turned yourself. It had to do with the connection between Alpha and Omega, the primitive side that wanted to claim, possess, and mark, the power play and fight for dominance. As a turned Omega, Jensen had no previous claims on him. He was an unmarked canvas and Jared craved that more even than he hungered to knot him. 

“It’s best if you get undressed.” He whispered as he took his dick in hand, feeling it twitch at the idea of Jensen naked. He didn’t say why, it’s not like Jensen needed to be naked to drink Jared’s come. Some might even say that he’d feel more comfortable if he could remain dressed for the first half of it.  
Jensen shivered, Jared saw the hairs stand up on the boy’s body as he lifted his sweater up from his body, then the shirt, his socks and then his pants, leaving him in his underwear. 

Jensen hesitated. They both knew that this would be the last time in Jensen’s life that the boy would be wearing underwear like this, the regular cotton kind. There might be some people who made their Omegas wear a sexy g-strings or numbers made out of lace that showed more than they covered, but stuff like that was for their Alpha’s benefit, and it was better for an Omega to be free of crap like that, it only got in the way when they needed to be fucked. Jared wasn’t cruel enough to deny Jensen any of the attention he’d need as an Omega.

Jared stroked his dick, feeling his knot swell under his fingers. The veins in his dick thickened and his breath hitched. Suddenly leaned up to him, the younger boy’s fingers touching Jared’s thigh, looking at him, as if asking for permission. Jared took the boy’s hand and placed it on his dick. Jensen looked down, submitting already. It didn’t matter that it was because he was ashamed, all Jared saw was a pretty boy handing himself over to his power and offering himself up for Jared’s use.

Jared had never been so hard in his life. He sat still; unable, unwilling to make the first move. Jensen gazed up at him, eyes filled with tears, Jared wanted to wipe them away and promise he’d never do a thing to hurt the younger boy, not unnecessarily at least. He moved his hand to his dick, feeling it pulse under his fingertips, precome forming at the slit.

Jared smiled at Jensen, the Alpha inside of him singing. The nerves under his skin lighting up, screaming to get his come inside of the boy. He got up from the bed, dick hanging out of his pants, ignoring the zipper brushing past it. It felt almost good, just that hint of a bite. He pulled Jensen closer, bringing his fingers to Jensen’s lips and letting the boy suckle them until they were clean. Jensen’s back spooned neatly against his chest, forming a perfect whole of Alpha and Omega; Jared closed his eyes thinking of doing this more often. His dick liked the idea far more than it should. 

Jensen tensed up, as he felt the push against his ass. Jared let him slip out of his arms, allowing him to comfort himself, arms crossed on his chest. Jared’s eyes fell on the curve of the boy’s back and the slight hint of bowed legs that only managed to pull even more attention to Jensen’s near perfect ass.

_‘All mine’_ , his Alpha kept screaming, even as Jensen moved to the window, staring out at the street. 

Jared joined him, gazing down at a young couple walking past the house. The young Alpha holding on to his Omega’s leash.   
Jensen trembled, Jared pulled the boy closer. 

“Shhh, it’ll be fine.” He brushed his hands over Jensen’s back, his fingers lingering longer than they should, but unable to stop himself. “I won’t make you wear a leash unless I absolutely have to.”

“What if you get tired of me?”

Jared cringed at the very idea. That would never happen.

“Jensen.”

“I know you don’t want me, not really. You’re just doing this because you pity me. What if you get tired of me, and want someone else?”  
He held on to Jensen’s shoulders and pushed him far enough that Jensen could see his face.

“I’m not just doing this for you.” He admitted. “I know it’s selfish, I know I shouldn’t want this so much, and that it’s not what you really want, but Jensen, I’ve always wanted you.”  
Jensen froze.

“I already hate myself for taking advantage of you like this. And I know it’s not fair that we end up doing this because… because it’s the only option I could think of, the only way I could think to keep you here. I wish that I could have thought of a way to bring this up, and get you to even consider it, give you the chance to make a real choice, but Jensen, don’t ever think that I don’t want you.”

Jensen fell into his arms, and Jared let him, holding on to the boy as he felt tears soak through his shirt.

“I’m not sure if I would have agreed, Jared. Not if I had a choice.”

“I know. It’s why I never asked.” 

The two of them stood there for a while longer. Jensen’s fingers brushed past Jared’s dick. “There’s no way we can end this, is there?”

“No.”

Jensen went to his knees, his fingers shook just the slightest bit as they caressed Jared’s hardening flesh. Jared’s knot filled up in response to Jensen’s touch.  
When Jensen put his lips on the tip of Jared’s dick, it took all of Jared’s strength not to push straight in. Instead he allowed Jensen to take control. This was something Jensen would need to come to grips with, and Jared wouldn’t force him into it. He exhaled as Jensen’s warm breath touched him, until he felt the swipe of Jensen’s tongue against his perineum. Then it moved further, licking his dick as if it was a lollypop. It still felt like an Alpha’s tongue, harsh, forceful, but soon it would soften, just like the rest of Jensen’s body. 

Jared tilted his head back, his hands moving to Jensen’s shoulders for support. Jensen moved his position to regain his balance before he continued on, bobbing up and down, so inexperienced and yet trying to hard to please as he let Jared’s dick sink deeper into his throat, gargling as it pushed too deep. When Jared could no longer hold off, Jensen almost choked at the sensation of come pushing down inside of him. Silly boy. 

“Shhhh, just relax, try and breath through your nose,” Jared whispered, trying to remain calm, even as he wanted to push further, make Jensen take his knot. But he knew he couldn’t do that, yet. 

Jensen’s cheeks went red, and Jared tried to calm him down as well as he could, brushing his fingers through the boy’s hair, the way that his uncle sometimes did for his Omega. Jared wasn’t sure if it was working, but his dick didn’t seem to care, pushing further into Jensen’s throat, emptying out until he could almost feel his bones going slack, ready to crash and pull Jensen down on the bed with him.

But it was far too early for that.

Jared let his dick slip out of Jensen’s mouth Jensen sat there, looking up at him with dazed eyes. Come dripped out of his mouth, Jared leant over him, his fingers gathering it up and rubbing it over Jensen’s face as if trying to anoint him with come, spreading his claim all over him.

“Alpha.” Jensen whispered. 

“Call me Jared.” he said, because much as he loved the growing submissiveness in Jensen’s voice, he wanted to be Jensen’s mate, not his owner. He didn’t know how to express that, so instead he pulled Jensen up to his feet and up on the bed, pulling him closer in his arms. 

The tension in Jensen’s shoulders increased and Jared lay behind Jensen, spooning up behind him, his hand touching Jensen’s ass before moving on to his front. He didn’t look at Jensen’s balls, but he could feel them in his hands. They already felt smaller than they had looked before. He gently rubbed them, before moving his fingers over to Jensen’s dick.   
Jensen started crying, Jared could imagine why, all the books talked about it, how an Alpha undergoing a turning would cling to that last stack of come in his balls, even as it poisoned their body and fought the turning. But it had to go, so Jared rubbed up and down Jensen’s dick, trying to make it as pleasant as possible, as he cleansed him out by making the boy come. Both of them knowing it was the last time that the boy’s balls and cocks would get any attention during sex. Omegas responded when their holes were stimulated, not their dicks and it wouldn’t be proper for Jared to pay them any attention. Jensen’s balls shrank further as they made their last release before turning in on themselves and forming repositories where Jensen’s eggs would grow in the future. 

“I love you.” Jared whispered. “I cherish you. “

Jensen quivered at every word, sobbing breathlessly as Jared’s fingers moved over his ass cheeks, leaving a trace of Jensen’s come over the boy’s thigh.

Jared’s dick was already rising up for the occasion a second time. His body responding to the smell of Jensen’s final release, ready to claim. He took a deep breath before caressing Jensen’s ass. The boy cringed at the initial touch. The changes were settling there, even if they weren’t quite finished yet.

Jared made sure not to touch the spot in between Jensen’s dick and his ass, where the former vestigial vaginal opening was now readying itself to receive a knot. He could smell the fear in Jensen’s scent whenever he got close to it, so he made sure to stay clear. It would take at least a month for it to open fully, and until Jensen’s first heat before the boy would be ready to conceive. 

So instead he put his focus on Jensen’s hole, feeling the nodes hardening under his fingertips where Jensen’s slick glands were building up their first slick.   
He pushed his fingers deeper into Jensen’s canal, pushing past the boy’s initial resistance and gently relaxing them until he was sure his knot wouldn’t make his mate bleed. Jensen arched under his touch, moaning as Jared pushed deeper.

Sliding into Jensen felt like coming home, he pushed his nose in the crook of Jensen’s neck, noting the change in Jensen’s scent, the boy smelled like gingerbread baking. He didn’t even have to think about the next part, as his knot pushed past the muscle ring closing up Jensen’s hole. Jensen squirmed underneath him, gasping for breath. Jared forced himself to stop, to calm down, to allow Jensen a moment to get used to the feelings inside of him, before he continued on.

Jared kept up a string of whispers, telling Jensen how much he loved him, how he’d protect him, claiming him in words before he finally put his teeth to Jensen’s neck, biting the boy’s throat as he came inside of him. 

They both fell asleep shortly after that, Jared still inside his chosen mate. His knot felt warm and comfy where it was. Even after it deflated, the closeness seemed so right that Jared couldn’t bring himself to pull out. He could make a habit out of this, his Alpha whispered right before he lost himself in his dreams. 

He woke up to the sound of their usual rock station coming out of the alarm clock, and with Jensen still in his arms, tensed up under his weight. It took Jared a moment to remember why his cock felt so warm, he knew he should pull out, but every movement Jensen made caused him to sink deeper until his knot inflated once mare, locking the both of them in place.

“Oh God, no.” Jensen whispered.

Jared blushed. “Sorry.” He wasn’t though. Well he wasn’t until his mom started knocking on the door, yelling at them to come down for breakfast.   
Jared wanted to say something, to warn her before she opened the door, but trying to move only made them bump against the wall. The noise had Mom opening the door even faster. She stood there in the door gasping wide mouthed. 

Jared tried to grab for a blanket to cover up himself and Jensen, but it was already too late to stop the embarrassment.

“Mom, I…”

“You’d better have mated that boy, Jared. I’m not going to let you take advantage of any child under my roof.”

“Wait what?”

Jared sat stunned, pulling Jensen along with him. Jensen cringed, but Jared caressed his face and back, trying to soothe him.

When his knot finally deflated, the two of them were quiet as they grabbed their clothes. Jensen tried to put on his pants, but they no longer fit; not now that Jensen’s hips were growing wider, readying themselves to one day deliver children.

Jared threw Jensen a pair of his pants and the two of them were quiet as they moved downstairs, smelling the scent of pancakes and bacon.

“I already called the school, boys. You can stay home for three days to get accustomed to one another. After that we’ll get Jensen signed up for Omega classes.”

She sounded so… calm about it. Jared kept his eyes on Jensen who seemed so nervous.

Mom didn’t let him, pulling Jensen into a hug, sniffing his claiming mark, as she brushed through his hair.

“I’m so glad for you both.” She said to Jared, right before she started to cry. Jared wasn’t sure how to respond. But Mom wasn’t waiting for that. The table was set for four, one seat for Mom, one was quickly taken by Megan, and it was only then that Jared realized that Mom had put one of the pillows from the living room next to Jared’s usual seat, one of the pillows that Mom would normally protect with her life, if you dared to remove it from the couch. 

“I know it’s not much, but we’ll go to the store later to get Jensen the things he’ll need. Afterwards your dad and I will take you boys out for dinner. “

“You aren’t angry?” Jared asked. 

She turned around, staring at him as if he’d gone insane. 

“Why would I be angry? Jared, your Dad and I weren’t entirely sure about your father turning and claiming Jensen. We thought he deserved better than to be the second mate to a man three times his age. The only reason we didn’t ask you or Jeff to do it, was because I didn’t want to take the choice of a mate away from you boys.” She started crying again. “I’m so glad, so glad that you boys were mature enough to handle this amongst yourselves. “ She wiped away her tears before smiling once again at Jensen who was slowly kneeling down on the pillow meant for him.

Jared sat down on the chair next to him, trying to settle Jensen down, almost unconsciously pushing his fingers down the back of Jensen’s shirt.

“I know this will be a big adjustment. I know it won’t be easy, especially on Jensen. But … this will be good for all of us.” Then she directed herself at Jensen for the first time since they came downstairs. “This is a good thing.” She placed her hand where his collar would be before she poured a double portion of pancakes on Jared’s plate. 

Jensen looked so small at Jared’s feet, sitting uneasy, but opening his mouth when Jared fed him. 

This would be a good thing, Jared would make sure of it.

 

The end


End file.
